Kiss The Girl
by Here's To Love
Summary: Draco & Hermione have become good freinds and will stronger feelings get in the way and will Ginny and Pansy be able to help or will they just make it worse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters(Harry Potter) or the song(Kiss The Girl Ashley Tisdale).**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I officially hate Draco Malfoy. After the war we all formed a truce and well me and Malfoy having to be heads which means sharing a dorm. We got on for the first couple of weeks then we started to be you know friends. But I felt more than that and he had to go and call me mudblood. Weeks passed the only things I had to do with Malfoy was patroling not much.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I called you a you know what I can't stand you being mad at me!"

"Fine Draco, but when we get in reach of Harry you have to take a unbreakable vow to never say that word again."

I saw a slight nod from Draco.

After patroling I led Draco to the Gryffindor common room. Protests started when Draco walked in.

"Harry, Draco has apoligised but I asked him to take a unbreakable vow. Will you please help me?"

"Sure 'Mione. Right whats the vow?"  
>"Draco won't call anybody a mudblood for the rest of his life." The Gryffindors that were in the common room started cheering many being 'bellow' Malfoy's status.<p>

"Alright you ready Malfoy?"  
>He nodded and grasped my outstreched arm. I nod at Harry.<p>

"Do you Draco Malfoy promise to never treat anyone with disrespect or call anyone mudblood?"  
>"I do."<p>

The light from Harry's wand fadded. Things became awarked for me and Draco. One day it was getting way to awarked so I went to Ginny.

"Ginny, I really like Draco but things are getting way to awarked what should I do?"  
>"Leave it to me." I hug the younger red head.<p>

"Thanks."

_Draco's POV_

I head straight to the Slytherin common room when Hermione leaves, I need help and fast.

"Pansy I need your help."

"What with?"  
>"Hermione."<p>

"Whats wrong this time?"  
>"Well I really like her and things just keep getting even more awarked what should I do?"<br>"Leave that to me Drakie."  
>"Your the best Pans."<p>

"I know, thats just one of the reasons you put up with me."

_Pansy's POV_

I headed up to the Gryffindor coomon room to talk to a little Weasley about something that had to be done. I reach the third floor when I run into the little Weasley that I was going to see.

"We need to do something about Hermione and Malfoy."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Any ideas."

Plans appear in my head waiting to be picked but there's always kiss the girl.

"Kiss the girl." I say with in a instant.

"Yeah but we can't just shove them together and say 'kiss' can we?"

"Well I was more thinking the song Kiss the girl by the Weird Sisters, but that plan might work to."

"I think we'll go with your idea, but we can't get the Weird Sisters to play so..."

"We could sing it!" I blurt out.

"Right. In the Great Hall at breakfast."

_Normal POV_

Days went by Pansy and Ginny were planning to sing very soon and that was a very good thing, as Draco and Hermione's feelings for eachother grew. Ginny and Pansy's days of practicing closed down on the morning of June 27th. Everyone was required to be in the hall for breakfast, no matter what. Thanks to Dumbledore everything was running fine and everything was set up for the preformance. The lights dimmed then rose again as a stage call for the two girls. And with that they made their way on stage.

"Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley, hence the Weasley red hair and freckles."

" I'm Pansy Parkinson and for the record I don't like or love Draco Malfoy."

"Right we're sick of our friends being to blind to see that they like eachother and that it isn't one sided and hopefully you'll follow this advice."

The music started and the Great Hall turned into a blue lagoon.

_**There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl**_

Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

"Right thank you for listening and Malfoy just kiss Hermione already your just ruining your freindship if you don't."

Draco got up and left the Hall as did Hermione.

Pansy and Ginny exited the 'stage' and sat down at the Gryffindor .

_Ginny's POV_

"Guess that plan didn't work." I say with a glum face.

"Yeah." Pansy's face was also glum.

We walk out of the Great Hall, only to her strange sounds. We walk to the broom closet where the noises were coming from. The door was locked and two names were said, _Draco Hermione_.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Thanks for reading please tell me what you think.<strong>

Guess the plan did work after all.


End file.
